


HeartBox

by Wearenotalright



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearenotalright/pseuds/Wearenotalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is a server and has to work on the most romantic day of the year. Bitter about the holiday ever since Gerard left him for another man Frank has been dealing with it alright. But his heart is tested when he's forced to serve Gerard and the man who replaced Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeartBox

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write a lot on lovejournal and started again. LJ is dead. So I looked into other sites. Also from what I've seen MCR fics aren't really common anymore. But it's what I like to write lol. Like I said, it's been a while. Please be gentle.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled up to my job. This is the worst part of being a server, dealing with people on Valentines Day. All couples come in, all dressed up and ready to spend 100 dollars on meals for their dates. Usually leaving me 10% on the check. I could never date someone who was cheap on their check - I don't know if it's because I'm a waiter or because I just simply hate cheap people. I think it's a mix of both. Either way, this day sucks for working. You would think it's good, we get busy, we are on a wait for an hour or more, but it's mostly cheap people. I don't exactly work at a 5 star restaurant. It doesn't help that I'm pretty bitter about the holiday since my ex boyfriend broke up with me. 

Yeah. I'm gay. Everyone who I ever told that I'm gay are always shocked when I tell them, apparently I don't have the "gay" look. Whatever. I can careless what people think about me, good or bad. My family supports me, and that's all what matters. I've never really cared what other people thought of me. I'm secure enough with myself. 

\---

 

I've had a total of 5 boyfriends and 2 girlfriends. My first girlfriend, Samantha was sweet and caring. We had a lot in common and she played guitar just like me. After 2 months she broke up with me because she felt like we were more like friends, I was scared to go past 2nd base with her. I was 14 when I dated Samantha. We are still friends.

Then when I was 17 I dated Jamia. We were together for 2 years. She was absolutely beautiful and I felt we were soul mates. We clicked perfectly ever since she walked into my old job at Pathmark. I lost my virginity to her and she lost hers to me. When I was 19 I figured out that I'm gay. I told her once I figured it out. At first she was really hurt and felt betrayed. She asked me if there was someone else, honestly there wasn't but I didn't want to continue a relationship with someone so perfect like Jamia knowing I was attracted to men. After a year she got over it and she's my best friend now. I tell her everything and she tells me everything, too. It was like we never dated and were always friends. It's just how things are supposed to work sometimes.

After the breakup I didn't want to date for a while. I was in college just trying to keep up with my school work. I was never the best of students so I focused a lot on my school work. I didn't want to fail so I didn't have too much of a social life. After 2 years I learned to balance it all out and I started going out more. 

That was until I met James. He was adorable. He had blonde hair and green eyes and I never felt so good with someone. I told him how I was never with a guy, but I was with a girl. He understood and told me we will take it slow. After months on end I wasn't ready and he got sick of waiting and broke up with me. 

That was the end of James. 

I dated here and there. Nothing serious. I was 23 at this point and I was getting anxious. I wanted to find "Mr Right" and the man who I can spend the rest of my life with. 

I was 23 when I met Gerard Way. I met him through Jamia. She's known Gerard since she was in art school and she knew he was gay and she felt like playing match maker. When I saw him my heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful. Black hair and hazel eyes perfectly working well with his pale skin. He was pretty tall (anyone is tall next to me) and completely amazing. He's an art dealer and has been straight out of college. He was in Life Painting with Jamia in college. They are pretty good friends. 

Gerard made me feel sweaty and shy at first. He completely stole my heart. After we all hung out at the bar on the way home I lunged to Jamia and told her he's the love of my life and she was the best friend anyone can ask for. She laughed back at me and said she always knew that me and Gerard would work, she just needed the perfect time to bring us together.

Gerard and I exchanged phone numbers after that night at the bar and started talking. After a weeks worth of talking we went on a real date, 3 dates later I was officially Gerard Way's boyfriend and I never been happier. I found the man of my dreams. Everything was perfect. 

We were together for 2 years until he broke my heart. 4 words that killed me. The 4 words that turned my world upside down and ripped my heart out. "I found someone else." He didn't say much after that. I knew he felt guilty because he didn't look at me. His eyes fixed on the wall until he left the awful silence and left without any further words. I cried for 3 hours and shut my phone off, I wanted to shut the world off. Gerard was my life and he took my life away.

Here I am 26 years old. Completely over Gerard but I told myself that I didn't want to date for a long time. Fear of being hurt and rejected and someone else leaving me for someone else. He stole the light in my eyes and my smile. Jamia assured me that everything was going to be okay and she was right. I was feeling alright being single. She really is a saint.

And that's where I am now. Content and single.

\----

"I hate this stupid holiday." I mumbled as I clocked in at work. I was closing and I hated seeing all the happy couples. I'm okay with being alone, but on the "most romanic day of the year" I'm a little bitter about it. 

I checked my section and within seconds a pool of people came swarming in like bats for a cave to hide from the sun. 

"Hi guys. 2 tonight?" I heard the host say to a couple with big smiles on their face. They looked like they are in their 20s. I put my head down and walked over to my section to make sure everything was good and ready for the night. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

Within an hour my section was filled up and I was running around like crazy to keep up with my 7 table section. All tables were 2 tops and couples. 

At this point I'm grumpy and tired. I'm sweaty and sore and I want to rip the cooks throats out. They messed up on 3 of my orders and I wanted to walk out a total of 7 times and the night isn't even half way over yet. 

At around 9:30 it started to die down and I felt relieved and ordered my food for the night. I got a veggie burger. An east meal to eat while you're still taking care of tables, we don't get breaks and I know it isn't going to be dead at work so I won't really be able to sit down to eat. 

I'm in the back of house rolling my silverware when someone comes up to me. "Hey Frank, I sat you at 13." The host, Mike said to me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want anymore tables. 

I grabbed my beverage napkins and see two heads. "Typical." I said under my breath making sure no one heard me. I grabbed two napkins and walked over to the table. 

"Hey guys, Happy Valentines Day, I'm Frank and I'll be your server toda-" I stopped in mid sentence. It was Gerard with the man he left me for! My face turned red with anger but I kept my cool around the couple. 

"Can I start you off with anything to drink, we have Sam Adams on tap and lemonade." I hissed, knowing Gerard is in AA and he clearly can't drink. 

"Hi to you too, Frank," he laughed. "You know I can't drink... I'll take a diet coke." He smiled at me. I wanted to jump at the table and punch him and his little boyfriend I'm the face. Why is he acting so fucking nice?

"Uhm - okay," I looked away from him writing "DC - asshole" in my serving/money book. "What about your boyfriend?" I asked looking right in his eyes. He can tell I'm angry. He could always tell when I'm angry. Some things never change. 

His boyfriend, I learned his name is Tommy, got a beer. What an asshole. I never drank around Gerard out of respect that he's a recovering alcoholic. Apparently Tommy didn't exactly respect Gerard and his problems he has. 

After a few minutes they ordered their food. I'm in the back trying my best to avoid him. My coworker, Jamie can clearly tell something was wrong. 

"Frank are you okay?" Jamie asked with concern in her face. 

"Oh - I'm great. The man who I loved is at my table with his boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but the man he fucking left my for!" I yelled finally letting it all out. 

"Oh.. Wow I'm sorry, man." She frowned looking at me. "That really sucks." 

Within 10 minutes, Gerard and Tommy's food was finished and ready to be brought over to the table. 

I watched in disgust as I brought the food over, Tommy has a shit eating grin on his face and Gerard's eyes are bright and looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes. I wanted to throw up, throw a punch, and cry my eyes out. I haven't seen him in a year and here he is, before my eyes. He's happy. 

I'm not the reason he's smiling. 

"Here we go -" I breathed out, "is there anything else I can get you?" I asked while dropping the plates on the table. Being short, and the couple at a bar table I had to go on my tippy toes to give Gerard his meal, resulting Gerard's diet coke to fall in his lap. Shit! 

"Oh my God!" I cried out reaching in my apron for a towel. "Gerard - I'm - I'm so sorry!" I squeaked out while whipping his lap clean. He feels like he lost some weight, oh my...

"It - it's fine, Frankie. Really..." He sighed and turned away as I cleaned him up. Tommy is giving me looks that could kill. My guess is that Gerard told Tommy that I'm his ex boyfriend. 

I want to kiss him. It sounds so bad. But I want to grab his face and kiss him. Tell him Tommy is a jerk for drinking a beer in front of him, that he shouldn't have to deal with that. That he belongs with me. That this is all wrong. That I love him still...

"Frankie, you can stop now." Gerard sternly said to me snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"Sorry," I mumbled. "If you need them dry cleaned, please let me know and I'll get it done for you." I said, going back into my "serving" voice. Gerard knew I was just supposed to say that, judging by how he's raising his eyebrows at me. 

"If he needs anything," Tommy interrupted, "I will be the person taking care of it." Jealousy raised in Tommy's voice. 

"Babe, he's just trying to be nice - relax." Gerard calmly said to the other man. 

I nodded my head and walked away. My eyes feel like they're pooling with tears. 

"Jamie please watch my section so I can smoke." Quiet and sad, I looked down as I went into the back of house grabbing my jacket. Jamie just nodded and took my swipe card. 

I gave Gerard a small look and his eyes locked mine as I walked outside the place to smoke my cigarette and clam my damn nerves. 

I hissed as I felt the cold Jersey air. Some snow is still on the ground from the storm we had a few weeks ago. I can't stand the cold, almost as much as I can't stand Tommy. I hate him. I hate him. I really hate him. 

No I don't. I envy him. I wish I was him. He had what I wanted. Who I wanted. I thought I was over Gerard but lets face it. If I was over him I wouldn't be hurt, right? I let my cigarette take over and in an instant I feel better already. I leaned my back against the brick wall and looked up at the sky, slowly closing my eyes. Wishing I was anywhere but here, serving my ex boyfriend and his new boyfriend their Valentines Day dinner. 

"Frank." 

My breathed hitched and I felt my heart pump hard. I open my eyes and I see Gerard. He looks even paler in the dark. His eyes look big and he has a look of pain in his eyes. Not something I would expect from the man who's in love. 

"Hey, Gerard." I whispered turning my eyes away from him and locking them to the ground. 

I heard him light up a cigarette of his own and felt him come closer to me. 

"I know it must be hard, seeing me and -" 

"Tommy." I hissed. "Your new boyfriend." I said coldly. 

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "I'm, you know.. I'm sorry, Frankie." 

This could be an offer from God or something. I can tell Gerard that I still love him or I can keep my mouth shut. It's now or never. 

I gulped hard, my eyes see nothing but black and my heart is racing. I want to grab him and kiss him and tell him Tommy is not right for him. 

"I don't like how he drinks in front of you." I confessed, I'm still not looking at him. 

"I don't like it either but wha-" 

"He doesn't deserve you!" I yelled. "Anyone who does that to someone as perfect as you, doesn't deserve you! How can you still be with someone so disrespectful?!" I'm crying fully at this point and I can't stop. 

"As badly as you hurt me, and you fucking hurt me! That's wrong! I don't like it!" I screamed my throat hurting now at this point. 

"Frank," Gerard stepped closer to me. "He's my boyfriend."

"Well he shouldn't." I whispered almost so low that I thought I didn't even hear myself. I figured Gerard didn't either. 

"What're you saying, you should be my boyfriend again?" He asked me sternly. My eyes popped open. 

My heart was thudding, I felt like running but I didn't and I let my heart take full control, putting my logical brain on the back burner. 

I grabbed his shoulders and let our lips crash together. I felt Gerard try to pull away but I pressed our lips harder together until he finally gave up and kissed me back. Our tongues dancing around each other's mouths like they used to when he was mine and I was his. 

"God, Frank..." Gerard's hitched breathed made out as he pulled away. 

"I miss you." I mumbled. "I thought - I thought I was alright until I saw you, I didn't feel jealous seeing Tommy. I just felt hurt. It doesn't seem right with you and Tommy. Not like how it was with us..." I silently said while crying and looking down. 

"I never wanted to hurt you. Believe me I didn't want to do that. I just felt like we weren't going anywhere. I met Tommy and I felt what I used to with you. I didn't want to leave him after he started becoming a jerk. I would be so embarrassed." Gerard said in a small voice. It's ironic because I'm the one who feels small. 

Confused I said, "why would you be embarrassed?" 

"I left you for another guy. Fully aware that I crushed you. If it didn't work out... Then I hurt the most perfect man for no reason." Gerard said with pain in his voice. 

"...It's not too late.." I slowly said. The nerves taking over me. "We belong together. It's just right with us." 

\--- 

"Jamia! Clam down!" I laughed as I saw her happy bouncing body lunging at me.

"But this is great! I'm so happy you two are together again!" She squealed bouncing around. 

I had to admit. It did feel great. I feel like I'm not missing something anymore. 

The three of us sat in Gerard's apartment sipping coffee and looking at Jamia's new art work, getting some comments out of Gerard. Both of them talking art lingo that I didn't really understand. "Like old times." I thought to myself with a grin on my face. 

This was right. This is what my life should be. My two best friends and myself. One of my best friends, of course is also the love of my life. 

"Hey," I said getting out of my thoughts. I really like this painting. 

It was a painting of a sunset and two birds flying into the sunset, on the bottom of the painting, written in a beautiful script "you can run away with me anytime you want." 

I was memorized by the painting that Jamia did. I never seen anything (besides Gerard) more lovely and flawless. 

"It's us." I heard Gerard whisper as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I felt my face flush red and I looked up at him and kissed him slowly. 

"You're the best thing to come into my life." Gerard said looking right into my eyes. "I love you so much, Frank." 

"I love you, too." I replied back to him. My heart fluttering. 

This is how it's supposed to be. Our hearts as one and whole. My heart is back, my smile, and the light in my eyes. It's all back now. 

Gerard gave me my life back.


End file.
